dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: The Killing Joke
Batman: The Killing Joke is an animated film. It was released on August 2, 2016. Plot While out on patrol, Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) fails to stop a robbery, but manages to stop one criminal with help from Batman. Paris Franz, the robbers' leader and the nephew of a powerful mob boss, develops a dangerous obsession with her and starts sending her messages. After Franz tricks her into finding his uncle's dead body, Batman becomes concerned about her safety and takes her off the case, telling her that she will eventually be tempted to kill the criminals she pursues. Outraged, Batgirl attacks Batman physically and verbally, which leads to the both of them having sex. A few nights later, Batgirl tries to apologize to Batman, but he is ambushed by Franz and his men, prompting her to come to his aid. When she arrives and overpowers Franz, he makes her lose control and give him a savage beating, stopping just short of killing him. Realizing Batman was right, she retires from crime-fighting. Later, Batman investigates a murder scene with Detective Harvey Bullock and concludes that the Joker, currently held at Arkham Asylum, might be behind the crime. He goes to Arkham to talk to him, only to discover that he has escaped and put a decoy in his place. Joker then attacks Barbara and her father, Commissioner James Gordon. He shoots her in the stomach, paralyzing her from the waist down, and takes Gordon to an abandoned amusement park. There, Joker strips him naked and subjects him to torture, including showing him photos he took of Barbara, naked and in pain. The story is intercut with flashbacks of Joker's origin. It is revealed that he was once a lab technician who quit his job to become a stand-up comedian, only to fail miserably. Desperate to support his pregnant wife Jeannie, he agrees to help two criminals rob his former workplace. The criminals tell him that he has to use the Red Hood's mask and caped costume, secretly intending to frame him. During the planning, the police inform him that Jeannie and their unborn child died in a household accident. Grief-stricken, he tries to withdraw from the plan, but the criminals strong-arm him into keeping his commitment to them. At the plant, the criminals and the costumed comedian run into security personnel, and a shootout occurs. The criminals are gunned down and the comedian is confronted by Batman. Terrified, the comedian trips and falls into the chemical plant's waste pond, and is swept through a pipe leading to the outside. As he removes his mask, he sees the chemicals have permanently disfigured his face, giving him a clown-like appearance. His disfigurement, combined with the loss of his family, drives him insane and transforms him into the Joker. In the present, Batman finds and saves Gordon, while the Joker flees. Despite his ordeal, Gordon remains sane and demands that Batman capture the Joker "by the book". Batman follows the Joker as the latter tries to persuade him that the world is just one big joke, and that "one bad day" is enough to drive an ordinary man insane. Batman subdues Joker, tells him that Gordon has remained sane, and concludes that Joker is alone in his madness. He then attempts to reach out to him, offering rehabilitation. Joker declines, saying it is too late. He then says that the situation reminds him of a joke about two patients in an insane asylum who try to escape by leaping over to the adjoining building. The first patient makes it across, but the second patient is too afraid. The first patient says, "Hey, I got this flashlight with me. I'll shine it across the gap between the buildings and you can walk across the beam and join me." But the second patient says, "What do you think I am, crazy? You'll just turn it off when I'm halfway across!" Batman and Joker then have a good laugh at the joke as the police arrive. In a mid-credits scene, Barbara is in her wheelchair entering a secret room in her apartment. She says "back to work" as she turns on her computers and Oracle's logo appears on the screen. Cast *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Mark Hamill as The Joker *Ray Wise as Commissioner James Gordon *Tara Strong as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Brian George as Alfred Pennyworth *John DiMaggio as Francesco *Robin Atkin Downes as Detective Harvey Bullock *JP Karliak as Reese *Andrew Kishino as Murray *Nolan North as Mitch *Maury Sterling as Paris Franz *Fred Tatasciore as Carnival Owner *Bruce Timm as Patrolman *Anna Vocino as Jeannie *Kari Wahlgren as Call Girl *Rick Wasserman as Sal Maroni Gallery Batman Joker BTKJ.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 001.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 002.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 003.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 004.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 005.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 006.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 007.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 008.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 009.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 010.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 011.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 012.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 013.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 014.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 015.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 016.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 017.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 018.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 019.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 020.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 021.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 022.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 023.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 024.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 025.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 026.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 027.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 028.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 029.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 030.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 031.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 032.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 033.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 034.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 035.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 036.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 037.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 038.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 039.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 040.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 041.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 042.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 043.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 044.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 045.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 046.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 047.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 048.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 049.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 050.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 051.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 052.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 053.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 054.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 055.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 056.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 058.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 060.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 061.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 062.JPG Batman The Killing Joke Still 089.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 090.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 091.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 092.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 093.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 094.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 095.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 096.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 098.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 099.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 100.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 101.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 103.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 104.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 105.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 106.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 107.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 108.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 109.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 110.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 112.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 112.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 113.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 114.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 115.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 116.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 117.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 118.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 119.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 120.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 121.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 122.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 123.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 124.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 125.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 126.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 127.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 128.jpg Batman_The_Killing_Joke_Still_129.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 130.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 131.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 132.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 133.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 134.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 135.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 136.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 137.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 138.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 139.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 140.jpg Batman_The_Killing_Joke_Still_141.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 142.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 143.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 144.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 145.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 146.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 147.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 148.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 149.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 151.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 150.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 152.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 153.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 154.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 155.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 161.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 162.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 163.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 164.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 165.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 167.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 168.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 169.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 170.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 171.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 172.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 173.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 174.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 175.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 176.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 177.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 178.jpg Batman The Killing Joke Still 179.jpg Barbara Gordon BMTKJ 1.png Batgirl BMTKJ 1.png Barbara Gordon BMTKJ.png Batgirl BMTKJ.png tumblr_oar0tkyVbn1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_oar0tkyVbn1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_oar0tkyVbn1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_oar0tkyVbn1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_oar0tkyVbn1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_oar0tkyVbn1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_oar0tkyVbn1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_oar0tkyVbn1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_oar0tkyVbn1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_oar0tkyVbn1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_oar0xyA3871rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_oar0xyA3871rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_oar0xyA3871rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_oar0xyA3871rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_oar0xyA3871rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_oar0xyA3871rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_oar0xyA3871rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_oar0xyA3871rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_oar0xyA3871rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_oar0xyA3871rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_oar15dwCst1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_oar15dwCst1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_oar15dwCst1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_oar15dwCst1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_oar15dwCst1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_oar15dwCst1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_oar15dwCst1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_oar15dwCst1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_oar15dwCst1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_oar15dwCst1rl14rno10_1280.png Promotion Batman_The_Killing_Joke_Promo_Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster Videos BATMAN THE KILLING JOKE Official Trailer References Category:Batman Animated Films Category:Animated Films Category:DC Universe Animated Original Movies Category:Batman: The Killing Joke